


Keeping Up With The Coulsons

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Keeping Up With The Coulsons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutant!Darcy, Tumblr Prompt, darcy is wolverine's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's not a big fan of surprises, especially when they show up in the form of a little kid he left back in Tennessee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up With The Coulsons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many stories in this series. I've wanted to write a Darcy Lewis as Wolverine's Mutant Daughter for a long time now and I thought why not give it a few extra twist and turns to make it interesting. Ironically enough I got a prompt today about a Darcy/Coulson secret relationship and thought what better way to debut this series. 
> 
> This was beta'd by me so any mistakes I missed were my own fault.

Keeping Up with the Coulsons

xXx

Tony starred dumbfounded. "Was I supposed to know you were coming?" It wouldn’t be the first time he’d forgotten something important.

Harley never looked up from the holo screen Jarvis had pulled up for him. "Not that I'm aware of. My mom still thinks all that new equipment came from you because of my dad." 

"Your dad? Why would I send you tech because of your dad? Do I know him? Jarvis, do I know his dad?" 

"My apologies sir, I do not have access to that information." Tony looked appalled at Harley. 

"Who are you?" Harley's smirk was so familiar it was on the tip of Tony's tongue.

"Agent?" He questioned. His answer came with in the mischievous twinkle in Harley's eye. "You've got to be kidding me. What are doing here? Jarvis didn't tell me agent was here."

"He's not. He's off with his team. I'm not allowed to know where." The little boy spun around on his stool stopping as the door slid open to admit his father's childhood hero and said hero’s best friend. Both men stopped dead when they caught sight of him. 

"Hi." Harley greeted with a small smile. 

"Hello?" Steve replied throwing a questioning glance at Tony. Before he could explain Harley spoke up again;

"Thanks for signing my dad's vintage cards. He was super excited." 

"I signed your father's vintage cards? Who’s your father?" behind Harley Tony mouthed “Agent.” Wide eyed both men looked back to the small boy. He smiled at them.

“Director Coulson is your father?” he nodded.

“Yeah, he really appreciated how well you all handled the whole, coming back to life thing. Especially since mom didn’t handle it too well.”

“Speaking of mom, do we know her by any chance?” Tony asked. “Is she the cellist?” Harley laughed.

“No, the cellist isn’t real. She’s just someone my dad made up so his agents would stop thinking he was a life model decoy.” Bucky snorted before schooling his features.

“So who is she then?” Steve asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Harley leaned over, looking around the soldiers to the door as it slid open.

“Harley there you are.” The all too familiar voice of Darcy Lewis called out as she headed their way.

“Hey mom.” He replied shocking the three men around him.

“Mom?” Bucky questioned. Darcy looked to him, eyebrow raised in question but she didn’t wait for an answer as she turned back to her son.

“What are you doing in here sweetheart?” he shrugged.

“I thought since I was here I should come thank Mr. Stark in person for all the cool tech.” he replied throwing on an innocent persona.

“Oh well, that was very nice of you.” Darcy said. “Which reminds me, I talked to your father and he says he has no idea why Tony would send you all of that equipment because he certainly did tell him about you.” She crossed her arms over her chest looking down at him accusingly. Harley smiled.

“I love you mommy.” He told her, swinging his feet like he did when he was three years old and trying to convince his father his mother said it was okay to have ice cream for lunch. Most wouldn’t think it, but as it turned out Phil Coulson was more of a push over when it came to his son, while Darcy was the stricter more disciplined parent. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a sap like your father; you can’t bat those long eyelashes at me and expect me to cave.” Harley slumped a bit. “So,” she looked between Tony and Harley. “Which one of you is going to explain what really happened?”

Tony couldn’t remember ever feeling so nervous, and he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. “Um…” he stuttered much to the amusement of Steve and Bucky.

“Tony broke into grandma’s garage.” Harley blurted out suddenly, taking them all by surprise. Tony looked at him outraged.“And he broke Kayla’s Dora watch.”

“Tattletale.” He accused. He shrugged. Darcy sighed dramatically.

“You know what, never mind. Go get your stuff ready, grandpa Logan is coming to pick you for the weekend.” Harley scowled.

“We’re not going camping are we? Don’t get me wrong I like camping but Grandpa’s kinda hard core.” Darcy chuckled.

“No, he’s taking you to Westchester. Professor Xavier wants to take a few x-rays to see if you have might have a similar mutation to Logan.”

“Hold up!” Tony threw his hands up drawing everyone’s attention, including Natasha and Clint’s as they entered behind Bruce. “Let me just make sure I’ve got this all straight, because seriously what are the odds I crash land in the same town at Phil Coulson’s son. You,” he pointed to Harley are the son of the aforementioned agent and Foster’s intern, who one can only assume is the daughter of The Wolverine, because I know for a fact that Coulson’s father died when he was nine, and their running tests to see if you have the same mutation as him? Did I miss anything?”

“Yes, actually,” Bruce cleared his throat. “The x-gene is carried through the male bloodline so Director Coulson is either a mutant or an X-gene carrier.” Tony smiled humorlessly.

“Thank you, Bruce.”

“No problem.” before anyone could say anything else Darcy’s phone beeped.

“Your grandfather’s here, go get your stuff I’ll meet you in the common room.” Darcy ordered not looking up from her phone.

Harley jumped down off the stool and walked over to Clint giving him a hug. “bye Uncle Clint.” He then extended the same gesture to Natasha. “Bye Auntie Tasha.”

“Later squirt, have fun.” Clint called after him as he raced out the door. When he was gone the adults turned back to each other.

“So,” Steve began. “Do you have James’ healing factor by any chance?” Darcy smiled knowingly at him.

“Of course, it’s the only mutation I got from my parents.”

“So you’re not really twenty seven, are you?” Bucky added. She shook her head.

“I was born in the seventies. That would put me in my forties at this point.”

“I feel like there is a big, long story here; one that will require much alcohol and even maybe some greasy take out.” Tony spoke slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the last thrity minutes.

“Relax Tony.” Darcy told him, patting him on the arm as she turned for the door. “I’m sure it’ll all come out eventually.”

 


End file.
